


High School

by miabellaholtz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabellaholtz/pseuds/miabellaholtz
Summary: Holtzmann stumbles across Abby's old high school year book. Hijinks and laughter occur.'Written for the day 5 prompt of Holtzbert Week.





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt that I had initially planned to forgo, but I made a decision last minute to try to create something. The rating is mature for some adult themes being mentioned. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to Eevachu for orchestrating Holtzbert Week.

“Patty! Patty! Patty! I have something to show you!”

“Holtzmann, I swear, I’m gonna put a fucking bell on you! What did I tell you about going through my things!?”

“Patty! Where are you?”

“What is with all of the yelling? Were the two of you raised on a farm?” Patty yelled back from her spot near the window. She had always enjoyed reading in the sunlight and the firehouse provided an excellent view of the near by park. 

A blonde blur tore into the room, an object clutched between her fingers and held over her head in triumph. Holtz launched herself into Patty’s lap, causing Patty to grunt. Abby appeared in the door way, breathing heavy and leaning on the door.

Holtz happily readjusted herself in Patty’s lap, squirming as she sat up straight in an attempt to get comfortable. 

“Holtzmann, don’t open that. Do not open tha – ”

Too late. Holtz made direct eye contact with Abby before she opened the object and began flipping through the pages, intent on refinding what sent her on her mad sprint around the firehouse. Patty looked at the object, a slight furrow to her brow. “Is that a year book?”

“It is. Mine. And this one managed to get her filthy little paws on it.”

“Abby! Accusing me of such things! Would I ever do something like that?”

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t be surprised if you tried to print a copy and frame it.”

“Filing away that idea for a rainy day.” Holtz stopped flipping, tapping a page on the book. “Patty, Patty, here it is!”

Patty looked at the photo and couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter. 

The photo was one of Abby but from her youth. She must have been about 16. The frames of her glasses were a bit too large for her face. She wore a green turtle neck and her hair was done into lose curls that hung down low around her shoulders. 

“Oh, that is to good baby! That’s wonderful!”

“We haven’t even gotten to the club photos yet!”

Abby sighed, resigning herself to allow her friends to look threw her high school memories. As they laughed and pointed out photos of her classmate, Holtz got quiet for a moment. “This is your junior year right?”

“Yup! Go karate cats!”

“… This is when you transferred to Erin’s school…”

“Yup.”

Holtz stopped, looking at Abby for a beat before practically slamming to the index and skimming for Erin’s name.

As she began hastily flipped to page 64, the aforementioned women came into the room. “What are you looking at?” Erin came up behind the chair and looked at the book. When Holtz found the page, she immediately began laughing.

“Er Bear, this is soo cute.” A young, fresh faced Erin sat, posed smiling at the camera. Her bangs are not cut yet and her hair is a warm chestnut color. She’s wearing a turtle neck that is a light blue color, a heart locket sitting around her neck.

Erin scoffed. “Sure Holtz.” She said, moving away with her cup of coffee. 

“Erin,” Holtz whined, “I’m looking at your memories. What clubs were you apart of… let’s see.” Referencing back to the index quickly, she began searching through to find her girlfriend on all the pages listed. “Well National Honor Society is not surprising at all. Neither is being part of the science club, but I never would have taken you for a drama kid.”

“It was short lived.”

“Ah short lived, but documented forever in this book.” Holtz tapped the book. “Who were you playing?”

“Little Red Riding Hood. Into the Woods.” Erin sat down at her desk and opened her lap top to continue working.

“Wait it’s a musical?! That’s even better.”

“Okay, you’ve had your fun.” Abby snatched back the book, turning to leave the room. Holtz whined for a moment before giving a disappointed whine. 

“Alright baby. You gotta scoot. I gotta try to get this charting done to monitor the ley lines in the area.” Patty said, giving Holtz a nudge.

“Why does no one love me?” Holtz slouched down to the ground rolling onto her back.

“Okay. You can go home alone today too then.”

“No. Erin, light of my life, the apple of my eye, please don’t leave me alone.” Holtz sprang up from the floor, moving up to her girlfriend’s desk. 

“I’ll think about it.”

“I’m glad I got to see high school Erin.”

“I hope you’re not planning on asking for some school girl fantasy.”

“No, no… but I wouldn’t be opposed if you wan –”

Erin shot her a look.

“So that’s a no then.”

“Unless you want the couch tonight.”

“Guess high school Erin’s yearbook pictures will have to do.”

Erin looked over to Patty, who was immersed in work and not paying attention.

She leaned into Holtz ear, making sure to push into her as she whispered. “Now, if you wanted to play… I may still have the red cloak… and I wouldn’t mind seeing you with a collar, wolf …”

Holtz’s eyes widened and she grinned like the chesire cat. “Oh, you are so on.”


End file.
